The Test of Time
by justagirl8225
Summary: Few things stand the test of time. AU. Includes Trish, Lita, HHH, Batista, Randy, Cena and more to come.
1. Prologue

Title: The Test of Time  
Pairing/Character: Lita/?, Trish/?, John Cena, Randy Orton, Victoria/Edge, Hunter, Shawn, Christian.. Others to be appearing.  
Disclaimer: I don't own, I borrow.  
Rating: R (it'll get there but for the first few parts it's PG)  
Summary: They thought their friendship would stand the test of time. One summer changed it all. 10 years later, can they pick up the pieces?  
Spoilers: None, it's A/U  
Warnings: eventual language and adult situations  
Author Note: Alrighty, let's get some things cleared away first.. Randy & John, for purposes of my story, are twins. Ignoring Trish & Lita's real life siblings in favour of my own. Everyone is the same age (born in 1980, exceptions to older sibs. of course) and my pairings are still up in the air. The story will start with their childhood, skipping over some things here and there. Leading to teenage years and then skipping ahead to the 'ten years later'. Italics, when used, will represent flashbacks. Bold text will represent year/location. Using real names when and where I see fit. Anything else...I'll get to it or ask...clear as mud? Onwards! And yes, it appears that I've started typing the British way.. eh, whatever. Read my notes before you start complaining, alright? I don't write that lengthy crap for my health.

* * *

**Prologue: Welcome to the Neighbourhood**

**_Summer- 1985_**

Five year old Amy Dumas shifted impatiently on her front porch.. Her best friend, Trish Stratus, was supposed to be coming over today.. Trish and her family lived two houses down in the quiet suburban neighbourhood of Calgary.. Her mother was best friends with Amy's mother.. She and Trish had been born two days apart...Trish being the younger of the two. Their older brothers were also best friends...so naturally, it was only inevitable before Trish and Amy became best friends. But, just as soon as she was looking for her best friend, hazel eyes were captured by a large moving truck at the beginning of the street.. The strawberry blonde jumped off of her front porch, barefeet landing in the grass as she watched the moving truck progress. The house next door to hers had just been sold, but, until now...there had been no sign of anyone moving in.

"Hey squirt," her eight year old brother teased as he joined her. "Watcha doing?"

Amy turned quickly to stick out her tongue, "I'll tell mommy on you."

Hunter ruffled her hair, "aww come on Ames, I was just kidding." The blonde boy blinked, "we got neighbours!"

"Duh, Hunter.." Amy rolled her eyes, following after her brother as he went to the fence. "Mommy said it was only a matter of time."

"Shh! They'll hear us!"

Amy pouted, the two sibling peering through the slats of the wooden fence surrounding their house...First watching the moving truck backing into the driveway.. The slamming of a car door catching their attention.. Hunter again leading the way as they returned to the front yard.

"It's more boys," Amy said with a pout, "all we gots is boys."

Hunter grinned, "that's more boys to play baseball and football and basketball and--"

Amy tossed her hair, "I'm gonna go over to Trishy's."

"You don't wanna say hello?" Hunter grabbed his sister's arm. "Come on Ames, don't be such a baby.. Let's go say hi."

"I don't wanna." Amy pouted deeper, "go bug Shawn.. I'm gonna see Trishy."

"Hunter Jean Junior and Amy Christine!"

Hunter took his sister's hand in his, "come on.. We better go see what mom wants."

Christe Dumas-Helmsley tsk'd as her two children came into view. "Amy.. Nana just bought that dress for you yesterday." Another tsk, "and where are your shoes?"

"Mommy, the dress is itchy! An my shoes pinched my feet an'--"

Their mother stepped forwards, taking their hands in hers. "We'll get you new shoes tomorrow, sweetie. Right now, we're going to say hello to our new neighbours."

"But mommy.. Trishy and I were gonna play today."

Christie smiled softly, "Amy, sweetheart.. The Stratus' are still on vacation, remember? Alison called me last night to tell me they were staying another day."

"But--"

"Ames, come on."

The five year old scowled, dragging her feet as they made their way to the next house over...A woman, taller then their own mother removing a few suitcases from the trunk. Two boys running around in the front yard..

"John Felix Anthony Junior and Randall Keith! Stay where I can see you!"

Christie tugged her two children forwards, Amy clinging to her mother's skirt by that point. "Good afternoon."

Carol Orton turned towards the approaching family, "good afternoon!"

Christie extended her hand, "I'm Christie Dumas-Helmsley.. And these are my children, Hunter and Amy.. Welcome to the neighbourhood."

"Carol Orton," the brunette smiled towards the pair playing near the street, "my boys.. John and Randy.. Twins."

"Can I give you a hand with anything?" Christie released Amy's hand. "How about supper tonight?"

"Supper would be lovely, thank you." Carol frowned when the two dark haired twins ran back into the street. "If you could just.."

Christie nudged her two children, "why don't you two go say hello to John and Randy."

"I don't wanna."

"Amy," Christie said in a warning tone, "they've just moved here.."

Hunter let out a melodramatic sigh, "come on Ames.. Let's go see if they wanna play with us." He grabbed his sister's hand before she could run off, their mother assisting Carol Orton with the moving in.

John and Randy stopped in their tracks when the Dumas-Helmsley siblings approached them.. Amy still pouting, Hunter trying to look friendly...the older sibling speaking up first. "Hey."

Amy tugged on her brother's shirt, "they look wierd."

John stuck out his tongue, "you look wierd."

Amy made a face, "you're the wierdo."

"Ames, cut it out." Hunter glanced between the two boys... Guessing that the taller of the two twins was the older one. "I'm Hunter...and this is my little sister, Amy."

"I'm John," he pointed to his brother, "and that's my little brother, Randy."

Randy stuck out his tongue, "only by a minute."

Hunter blinked, "how old are you?"

"Five," they said in unison, Randy speaking up before his brother could say anything. "How old are you?"

"I'm eight and Amy is five." A long moment of silence passed.. "You wanna play football?"

Two sets of blue eyes lit up, "I'm quarterback!"

"You're always quarterback!"

"That's 'cos I'm older."

Amy huffed, "I'm being quarterback and that's 'cos I say so."

Randy and John stopped their bickering long enough to look at the strawberry blonde girl.. John snickering, "you? Quarterback? Girls don't play football."

Amy put her hands on her hips, "I bet I'm better than you are."

"You are not."

"Am too."

"Not."

"Too."

In unison from the twins: "Not!"

Amy sent a look to her older brother, "I'm better than he is."

Randy blinked, "no way."

Hunter just motioned to their house, "let's just go play, okay?"

With the four children now occupied, the two parents continued to direct the movers.. Adam Copeland and Jason Reso, neighbours from down the street, eventually coming over to join the football game. And, because he wanted to prove her wrong, John was okay with Amy being quarterback...the strawberry blonde proving her point quite well to the two new kids on the block.. So well, in fact, that nearly three hours passed before their mothers called them to the front yard.. Adam and Jason returning home while the twins disappeared into the house with their mother.. Christie taking Hunter and Amy inside so they could help her with supper.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes/Disclaimer: **I own not a thing that you recognize. Just getting this story caught up on as it's up to date at my fic. journal. I'm unsure when an acutal new part will be written, but until then I'll upload a chapter a day until it's all caught up. New fic. is tentatively coming.

Part One: Best Friends For Life

**Summer- 1989**

Hunter wrapped his arm protectively around his little sister.. The siblings sitting on the landing of the stairs. Their parents were fighting again...Amy had just fallen asleep when her father had gotten home, the slamming of the front door waking her up. At first, she had just gone to her brother.. Their cousin Dave staying the weekend, was still asleep on the floor of Hunter's room...Hunter's curiosity having gotten the best of him. Both siblings knew their father worked late...that was how they managed.. At least that's what their father said..

"Hunter?" Amy whispered to her brother, "why are they fighting?"

The older sibling frowned, "I don't know Ames."

Amy curled into her brother's side. "They're fighting more and more every day."

"Everything will be alright," he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, okay?"

"I can't help it," a tear slipped unchecked down her cheek. "I don't want daddy to leave."

Hunter shook his head, "don't think that, Ames.. Everything is gonna be okay."

Amy blinked, "how do you know?"

Hunter grinned, "because I'm your big brother and I know everything."

She rolled her eyes, "no you don't, Hunter."

"I know that if mom catches us sitting here we'll be in trouble.. Come on," Hunter was soon on his feet, helping his sister do the same. "If something is really wrong, mom'll tell us."

"Okay," hazel eyes blinked, wide and hopeful.. "I believe you Hunter.. Everything's gonna be alright."

Hunter grinned, "and you know.. Shawn and Trish are coming home tomorrow.."

Amy wrinkled her nose, "I'm supposed to go Bragg Creek with the Orton's tomrorow."

Hunter refrained from calling his sister a flake.. "They're coming home tomorrow evening."

She rolled her eyes, "we won't be back until tomorrow evening, silly."

"You've been spending an awful lot of time with them.."

"Jay and Adam are coming with us, stupid."

Hunter caught her in a headlock, "hey! You can't call me names. I call you names."

Christie shook her head at the pair, "you two should be sleeping.. Especially you, Amy. You're going horseback riding with the Orton's tomorrow."

Two sets of hazel eyes blinked, Hunter releasing his sister within seconds. "Good night, mom."

Amy went to her mother, "good night mommy."

"Good night, sweetheart."

Unbeknownst to the siblings, Christie slept in the master bedroom.. Their father sleeping downstairs. As much as Hunter wanted to believe everything was going to be alright, he couldn't shake the sinking feeling that it wouldn't be.. And while he would be able to handle it well enough...he knew it would devestate his sister.

+_+_+++_+_+_+++_+_+_+++_+_+

**Three weeks later..**

Hunter and Amy stood shell shocked on the stairs as their father swept past them, a suitcase in each hand.. Their mother was standing behind them, a hand on each of their shoulders until Amy let out a choked sob, running down the stairs and past her father.. The tears continued to flow as the strawberry blonde left the house..heading down the street to the Stratus' home.. Her best friend was sitting on the front porch with her brother.. Alison Stratus catching Amy in her arms.

Trish blinked as she walked towards them, "Amy?"

Alison sent her daughter a soothing smile, "let's go inside."

Shawn frowned, "I'll be at Hunter's, mom."

With Amy and Trish settled on the couch, Alison called Christie...the two girls soon finding themselves back outside, Alison heading down the street to help her friend.

Trish eyed her friend carefully, "you wanna go to the park?"

Amy sniffled, wiping away a few tears with the hem of her shirt. "Can we stop at Jay's and Adam's first?"

"Of course we can!" Trish grabbed her friend's hand in hers, the pair heading further down the street to retrieve the two blonde boys. "Should we get the Orton's?"

Amy shook her head, "they're at their grandma's for the weekend." A pause.. "Trishy? If I hafta move away.."

Trish stopped in her tracks, hugging her best friend fiercely, "best friends forever, Amers."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

In silence, the pair made their way to the Copeland's.. Jay already playing in the backyard with Adam...the four then making the short trip up the street to the neighbourhood park. Not long after they had gotten there did Hunter and Shawn show up...the older boys joining in the game of tag that Adam started..

"Hey Amy, Trish!" A familiar voice beckoned, John Orton sticking his head out of the car window to wave to the two. "We're back early!"

Amy and Trish waved back to their friend, the two girls then waiting for the Orton twins to get out of the car.. Adam tackling the older twin to the ground.

"Ha! That was for last week during soccer practice."

John pushed the blonde boy off, "it was an accident, Adam."

Jason sent the dark haired boy a curious look, "are you gonna sign up for hockey this year?"

John pointed to his twin, "he's gonna but I wanna play basketball."

Hunter beamed with pride, "Ames is the top swimmer at the club, this year."

"And Trishy too," his sister pointed out quickly, "Coach Storm says we've improved the most."

Adam made a face, "Coach Storm is so boring."

"He is not."

"He is too."

"Is not!" Trish and Amy declared in unison, "Coach Storm is the best."

Adam, Jason and John shook their heads.. starting to say something when parents approached.

"Amy and Hunter, why don't you come home with us, okay?" Alison Stratus smiled warmly, "your mum is already there."

Amy half nodded, hazel eyes turning to Jay, Adam, Randy and John. "See ya later!"

The Dumas-Helmsley siblings left with the Stratus'.. Adam, Jay, Randy and John staying at the park to play until their respective parents came looking for them.. That night, Hunter and Amy stayed over with the Stratus family...Their mother also staying the night...informing them that they would be staying in Calgary, while their father was moving away. And while both siblings had been more than a little relieved at the fact they were staying in Calgary.. Amy cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything

Part Two: What Summer Brings

**Summer- 1992**

Twelve year old Amy and Trish unpacked their bags.. The two pre-teens settling in for a full summer session at Camp Wahanowin in Ontario.. Granted, it would probably be their last summer session at the camp since both girls wanted to sign up for something closer to home next summer.. But, that was next summer.

"Are you almost unpacked?"

Amy nodded, sweeping her strawberry blonde hair into a short ponytail. "Yup! But the rest of this can wait for later.. Come on, we told Adam, Jay, John and Randy we'd meet up at the flagpole."

Trish grinned, the blonde girl shoving her suitcase underneath the bed before she raced out of the cabin. "Your cousin Dave came this year, right?"

Amy stopped mid tracks, "you don't have a crush, do you?"

Trish wrinkled her nose, "eww! Get real, Li. I'm not like Maria."

The taller of the two giggled, Trish joining in as they resumed their race to the flagpole...colliding head on with two bodies..

"Hey! You should really--" One of the pre-teen boys cut himself off, "I mean, uh.. I'm really sorry about that."

Trish blinked, starting to pick herself up when a dirt covered hand was thrusted towards her. "Umm.. Hi?"

The blonde boy blinked, "sorry.. I'm Chris.. Chris Irvine.. From Winnipeg."

Trish wiped her hands quickly on her jean shorts, "I'm Trish Stratus from Calgary."

Amy blinked at the boy standing in front of her, eyeing him critically before she grinned. "I'm Amy Dumas, from Calgary."

"Phil Brooks, from Chicago." He returned the grin, "you've got a tough right hook."

Amy beamed, "I learned that from my brother Hunter."

"Don't use it on me?"

Amy winked, "I'll do my best." Hazel eyes slid to the blonde boy, "hi! I'm Amy Dumas from Calgary."

"Chris Irvine from Winnipeg."

"I'm Trish Stratus from Calgary."

"Phil Brooks from Chicago."

A beat passed, the four pre-teens eyeing each other again.. Amy digging the toe of her Converse sneaker into the dirt.. "Hey! You guys should meet our friends."

Trish nodded, starting to say something similar before she was waving frantically. "They're right over there!" She grabbed Chris' hand, "come on!"

The Orton twins, Adam and Jay stopped near the flagpole.. "Who are they?"

"Hey guys!" Amy greeted cheerily enough, "this is Phil from Chicago." She nodded towards the four, "and that's John and Randy Orton, Adam Copeland and Jay Reso...all from Calgary."

Trish gestured to the blonde boy next to her, "and this is Chris from Winnipeg."

Adam glanced between the two boys, shrugging a bit before questioning: "Do you play hockey?"

Chris grinned from ear to ear, "every year since I could walk."

Jay was soon sporting a matching grin, "cool, that's just like me and Adam!"

Amy tugged on Phil's sleeve. "Is this your first year at camp?"

"Do I stand out that much?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "come on.. I'll give you the grand tour before the first camp meeting."

Trish, Jay, Adam and Chris were soon following suit.. The Orton twins watching for a moment..

"We got dissed," the older twin said first, "for them?" A blink, "our best friends?"

"John.. Stop being a girl," Randy merely gestured ahead of them, "if we don't catch up, then--"

Amy turned in her spot, "John Felix and Randall Keith, are you two coming or not?"

"That'll happen," the twins muttered in unison.. shaking their heads before running ahead to where Amy and Phil were waiting.

**+_+_+++_+_+_+++_+_+_+++_+_+**

**Four weeks later..**

There were two weeks left of camp.. Chris had bonded quickly with Adam and Jason.. And while it had taken a little bit longer for the Orton twins to accept Phil...they had taken to him eventually.. Amy and Trish spending their 'girlie' time with two of their cabin-mates... Lisa Marie Varon and Dawn Marie Psaltis. Unlike the two new boys, Lisa and Dawn both hailed from Calgary... Though, it wasn't until recently that the two girls started spending the whole session at camp.

Amy made a gagging noise at Dawn, "you have a crush on my brother?!"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "he's cute!"

"He's my brother.. he's smelly, and gross and--"

"He's cute," Dawn stated with authority. "And of course you wouldn't see him like that.. He's your brother!" Dark eyes glinted with mischief, "I know who Lise likes.."

Lisa glared, "don't you dare Dawn."

Dawn giggled, "he was alll you would talk about until we got to camp, Lise."

Trish looked between the two girls expectantly, "who is it?"

Dawn leaned across the bed to whisper loudly: "Adam Copeland."

"Ohmygod!" Trish squealed, "wait until I tell Adam!!"

"Trish!" Lisa exclaimed with a frown, "you can't tell him!"

"He likes you!" Trish squealed again, the blonde pre-teen now gushing excitedly with Dawn about the upcoming camp dance.

Amy rolled her eyes, "boys are just boys."

Trish snickered, "like you don't notice! I've seen you with Phil.. You two spend nearly allll of your time together."

"That's because Phil is cool."

"And you're *always* spending time with the Orton twins."

"They're my next door neighbours Trish."

"So?" Dawn shrugged it off, "that doesn't mean you can't like them, like them."

"Why should I?" Amy grabbed her hat, "I'm going outside." She paused to re-tie her sneaker, "Lise, you coming?"

Lisa nodded, grabbing her own hat from the shelf above her bed. "Anything is better than talking about boys."

"Totally," Amy agreed easily, "we should go see if Ads, Jay, Chris and Phil wanna play basketball or something."

"Hey!" Trish and Dawn protested from the beds, "don't leave us!"

Amy stuck out her tongue, opening the screen door before bolting out of the cabin with Lisa hot on her heels.. The two girls running head on into the approaching bodies..

"You and that right hook," Phil joked from his spot, the pre-teen flat on his back. "I thought you said--"

"I am so sorry," Amy gushed while she picked herself up and off of him, "Lise and I were kinda in a rush."

Phil shrugged it off, "no biggie, right?"

"Right," Amy brushed the dirt off of her camp shirt, "so.."

"Me and Phil were gonna go for a hike," Adam explained to the two girls, "Chris, Jay, Randy and John are playing football."

Lisa and Amy exchanged a look, then glanced back...taking note that Trish and Dawn were watching them...the darker haired pre-teen speaking first: "Let's go."

While Lisa and Amy went off with Adam and Phil.. Dawn and Trish returned to the cabin.. The pair suddenly taking an interest in their two best friends respective crushes...even though Amy and Lisa claimed they didn't like boys *that* way, it was plain to Dawn and Trish that they did. And with the best interest of their friends in mind, Dawn and Trish used the rest of their free time to plot.

TBC

also, just wanted to add something: up until around part eight, the real plot does not kick in. What you're reading now and what happens up until now and through part 8 is all background information. New characters will be introduced as the story goes along. Some characters may remain and some may not. Two of the main characters of the ongoing story, will always be Trish and Amy.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own a damn thing.

Part Three: Kisses and Constellations

**Summer- 1992**

While Amy would've preferred to have stayed away from the stupid camp dance, she found herself there anyway.. Dawn and Trish pratically dragging Lisa along with them when it came time for the dance. The conspiring pair had also taken it upon themselves to loan dresses to their two friends, Amy and Lisa putting their respective feet down when the well meaning pair tried to put makeup on them. Of course, both Amy and Lisa declared they would be sitting out the actual dancing part of it, but, they were there none the less.. The two girls more or less content to stick with people watching... The redhead already looking for an exit when her line of vision was blocked..

"You look as bored as me," Phil joked to the strawberry blonde, "can I be bored with you?"

Amy giggled, patting the empty space next to her. "Feel free." A beat passed, "wasn't expecting to see you here."

Phil shrugged his shoulders, "everyone pretty much is... One of those 'camp' things."

Her nose wrinkled, "only two weeks left."

"I almost didn't come," he said absently. "Mom and dad...well, more like dad didn't want me around for the summer so he shipped me off."

"Oh," a moment of silence.. "no offense but.. I'm kinda glad he did."

Phil grinned, "aside from the right hooks I've taken? I'm kinda glad he did."

Amy nudged him playfully, "I apologised for all of those."

"And you also said it wouldn't happen again after the first time." He laughed suddenly, "I don't think your friends like me very much."

"Who?" She asked first, then rolled her eyes when he nodded over to the twins. "Nevermind them, they're just.. John and Randy."

"Riiight," Phil shrugged again, "I just don't think they like me."

"I still wouldn't let 'em get to you," Amy waved it off. "But, for what it's worth? I think you're pretty cool."

Another grin, "I think you're pretty cool too." He paused, scratching the back of his neck for a moment. "Ya know... I mean, since we're here and this is kinda a dance.. I was just.."

"Dance?" Amy questioned, then smiled. "I mean, with me.. Do you want to? Not that this is really my sort of thing, but we're here and--"

Phil was on his feet in a moment, a hand held out to her. "Let's go."

Lisa grinned as the strawberry blonde walked off...the pre-teen starting to say something when her line of vision was blocked.. "Hi," she said tentatively, "umm."

Adam jammed his hands into his pockets, "do you wanna dance with me?"

Lisa considered it for a split second, "I'd like that." She smoothed her hair down, "hey Adam?"

"Eh?"

She stood, kissing him on the cheek. "I kinda like you." A pause, "in that way, you know."

The blonde boy grinned, holding out a hand to her. "I kinda like you too, Lisa."

Dawn pretended not too look as bored as she felt, her dark eyes finding Trish's. "Hey Trishy.."

"Hm?"

Dawn nodded towards the edge of the dance floor, "Lise and Ames." A beat passed, "with Adam and Phil."

Trish peered over Chris' shoulder in the direction indicated.. "I knew it!"

Dawn bit her lower lip, finally removing her arms from the boy's shoulders. "I'm gonna go sit down, Trishy."

Trish blinked at her friend, "but I thought you.." She sent a quick look to Chris. "I'll be right back, okay?" The blonde girl caught up quickly with her friend. "Dawnie? I thought you liked--"

"I do, but.." Dawn let out a sigh, "he's not Paul." She shrugged then, "but don't worry about me Trishy, go have a good time! Camp'll be over in two weeks."

Trish opened her mouth to say something, only to be interrupted, the blonde girl backing away and back to Chris..

Dave Batista who had been observing from a row of seats made his way over to the brunette; coughing slightly to get her attention.. "Dawn Marie?"

Dawn blinked, "yeah?"

"I'm Dave.. Amy and Paul's cousin," He shifted his weight back, "would you mind if I sit down with you?"

"I.." Dawn chewed on her lower lip, "sure. I mean, umm.. Go ahead."

While Dave seated himself next to her, Trish continued to dance with Chris.. Lisa and Adam not too far off by this point in time while Amy and Phil had disappeared from the mess hall. A part of her wanted to go look for her best friend, but.. Somehow, Trish just didn't want to do that...happy to be with Chris.

"Thanks," Amy uttered quietly, "for getting me out of there."

"It was for me too," Phil stated in a conspiring tone, "I don't mind crowds but.."

"Not really your type of thing?"

"Yeah."

A moment of silence, the pair walking away from the mess hall and to an open part of the camp..

"It's really nice out," Amy tilted her head back, "hey look.. There's the Big Dipper!"

"And that's Sagittarius," Phil pointed out to her, "and the Summer Triangle."

"Huh?"

"Cygnus, Lyra and Aquila," he explained quickly. "Right towards the Milky Way.. See? That really bright star up there is Vega."

Amy turned a curious look towards him, "how do you know that?"

Phil grinned in the darkness, "my mom taught me." He pointed skywards again, "our star is Deneb, which is part of Cygnus. And see that other really bright one? That's Altair...part of Aquila."

"That one near it looks like a dolphin."

"That's Delphinius."

Another moment of silence, Amy seating herself on the grass.. Phil soon joining her..

"Hey Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"Our star can be Vega."

Amy smiled, the darkness hiding the blush on her cheeks. "I'd like that."

A pause..

"Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I--"

Awkwardly, her lips met his...their noses bumping uncomfortably before she tilted her head a bit..

"I'll miss you, Phil."

"I'll miss you too, Ames."

Her nose wrinkled, "...I don't want summer to end."

He grinned goofily, "we still have two weeks. And besides.. My dad just moved to Edmonton because of his job.. I probably won't be with him 'cept on holidays and long weekends but...maybe I could visit?"

"I'd like that," Amy rested her head on his shoulder, "can you tell me more about the constellations?"

Phil pointed up to the sky, one hand reaching for hers while he told her what his mother had told him about the constellations.. The pair remaining outside until the dance was over... Lisa and Adam literally running into them in their search.. Lisa reluctantly informing her friend that the dance was over and everyone had to be back in their cabins.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own a damn thing.

Part Four: Bottom of the Food Chain

**Fall- 1995**

To Amy's surprise, and her delight, Phil had kept in touch as promised. The letters she had from him were stored neatly in three shoeboxes beneath her bed, one for each year that had passed. Unfortunately, she had not seen him in those three years, respective decisions by their parents to send them to different summer camps preventing that from happening. They'd also exchanged phone numbers, but neither had made the first call yet. And despite his father being in Edmonton, Phil remained in Chicago with his mother, and he ended up visiting Canada every once in awhile.. Though, it seemed, fate had other plans. Whenever he was in the area, Amy was away from the area; usually on a mini-vacation with the Orton twins or with her mother and older brother. Still, their friendship remained in tact, Amy at least thankful for that. But, now, here it was... She and Trish preparing for their first day of high school. And both of them nervous as could be. Like their elder brothers before them, they would be attending West Island College, a change from the public school they'd attended previously... And heading in, not only as new students, but also at the bottom rung of the proverbial pecking order as 10th graders.

"At least we'll know people there," Trish bit down on her lower lip, "aside from our older brothers anyway."

"I guess," Amy made a face at her reflection, "that still doesn't change the fact that we have to dress like *this*."

The blonde teen rolled her eyes, "Ames.. get over it. It's only a skirt."

The strawberry blonde arched an eyebrow, "hello! I hate skirts!" Her expression darkened, "and I really hate this stupid uniform, dumb ties."

"Amy, let's go!" Hunter beckoned from the hallway, "we're gonna be late otherwise and it's the first day."

"I'm not as stupid as you are," Amy retorted as she and Trish exited the bedroom. "You're really under no obligation to take us to school."

Hunter scoffed, "like I'd leave it to the two of you to go by yourselves. You just might have your permit, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you drive my car."

Amy stuck out her tongue, shouldering her book bag as they headed downstairs. "Like I'd want to drive that piece of crap car anyways." Smoothing her hair back, she offered a smile to Shawn, Trish's older brother waiting as patiently as possible in the living room.

"Are we ready to go yet? All the good parking spots will be gone by the time we get there."

"We're ready Shawn," Trish smoothed down her navy blue skirt, adjusting the crisp sleeves of her white blouse as she stepped outside. "Hey Ames.. Did Dawn or Lisa ever let you know?"

Amy made a face, "Lise is attending Delta West, Dawnie is heading to another school, but Dave is going to be there as well. I think Adam and Jay will be at West Island."

Trish nodded shortly, the two girls seating themselves in the back. "And what about John and Randy?"

"They're both attending West Island," Amy replied with a smile. "I talked to John about the schedules and from what he told me, most of my classes are actually going to be with Randy, while you're with John."

"Interesting," the blonde teen said, "but that should be fun. And at least they aren't going to that all boys school like they had thought."

Hunter rolled his eyes, "you two should just be thankful you're going to West Island. It's one of the best schools in the Province, you know."

Amy rolled her eyes right back, "yes we both know that Hunter, but that doesn't mean we have to look forward to it. Come on, I know you were nervous about your first day at West Island."

"That boy looks really familiar," Trish whispered as the car parked. "Really familiar.."

"Isn't that--"

"Trish, Amy, hey!" Chris Irvine greeted warmly, "I got in on a hockey scholarship."

The blonde teenager beamed. "That's great news Chris. What's your schedule like?"

Amy offered Chris a smile, shifting nervously from foot to foot as she stood on the sidewalk outside of the school building. Frowning, the redhead turned as someone tugged on her ponytail. "Do you have to do that?"

Randy, who was still taller than his twin, but more on the thin side shrugged. "Old habits die hard."

"Where's Johnny?"

"Inside already, looking for his locker or something."

"Oh," Amy sighed, "I really don't want to go in there."

Randy blinked, "why not? It's only a school Ames. We'll be fine."

Amy frowned, "it's not that Rand, it's just.. I don't know anyone. I mean sure, I know you and Johnny, Trish.. I have my older brother, I know Jay and Adam but--"

The dark haired teen put his arm around her, "don't worry. We already know our schedules are pretty much the same. I'll look out for you."

She rolled her eyes good naturedly, "not entirely what I meant Randy, but thanks for the offer. That's really sweet of you."

He grinned down to her, "you're my best friend Ames, it's the least I can do."

Amy simply shrugged in response, the two falling silent as they stood there for a few minutes longer. Finally, they'd decided it was no use delaying the inevitable.. Randy giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze before they went inside. Certainly, having at least one familiar face near her would help matters but it still didn't change the fact that she nervous about the new school year and the new school.. Especially after she found out that the rest of her friends had completely different schedules and different lunch times than she did...Randy being the lone constant during the school day.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own a damn thing.

Part Five: Snow Ball

**Winter- 1995**

Trish wrinkled her nose, the blond teenager assisting her best friend as they got ready for the winter semi-formal. Of course, Amy was an unwilling participant in the plans for the dance; the strawberry blond teen protesting the very idea of attending the moment the dance was announced. But, weeks of persistent cajoling and bribery on behalf of Trish … and the prospect of both Dawn and Lisa visiting for the weekend, resulted in Amy reluctantly agreeing to attend. The two visiting teens would be the invited guests/dates of Hunter and Shawn respectively, Trish attending with Chris whilst Amy was supposedly going with Jay. Technically, they'd agreed to meet at the dance, dance together when necessary with nothing else beyond that.

Dawn grinned at Amy's reflection, "I don't know what you're so worried about, Amy; you look great."

Amy made a face, "I hate this dress, I hate these shoes, I hate dances—"

"But you don't hate your date, so it's not all bad." Trish interrupted before Amy could continue, "relax Ames; this dance isn't going to be terrible."

"Easy enough for you to say, Trishers. At least you and Chris are actually arriving together."

Lisa shook her head, "just because he's your date, doesn't mean you have to spend the entire dance with him. Shawn is my date just so I can get in and besides, I always thought you and Jay were friends."

Amy sighed, "we are friends, that's not the issue, Lise … it's just … I don't want to go this dance. The last dance I went to was at summer camp and that was three years ago. And even then, I didn't really dance... it was just that one dance with Phil and--."

Dawn arched an eyebrow, a curious glint in her dark eyes, "do you still talk to Phil at all?"

The strawberry blond hesitated before replying, taking a moment it seemed to compose herself. "We write letters and exchange cards, but I haven't seen him since summer camp." The redhead finally turned so she was facing her friends, "we should probably go downstairs before my brother comes barging in here."

"Ames, smile." Trish arched an eyebrow at her best friend, "and if you can't find anything else to smile about … think about the stupid name for the dance."

The strawberry blond rolled her eyes, "well, it is kind of stupid to call it the Snow Ball, but it's not that funny…"

Trish rolled her eyes right back, "humour me then, okay? Smile, we need to have our picture taken before we leave, remember?"

"Yes, I remember … my mom won't let us leave without taking our picture." Amy smoothed down the front of her dress and then opened the door to her room, narrowly avoiding a head on collision with her brother. "We were just about to head downstairs, Hunter, couldn't you have waited just a little bit longer?"

"Shawn and Chris are here," Hunter thumbed to the stairs, "and we've been waiting for you all for ten minutes already." A pause, "you don't look half that bad Ames."

"Gee thanks, big brother, I can really feel the love." Amy rolled her eyes, Hunter mimicking her behind her back whilst the two siblings lead the way downstairs. "And at least this time, I'm not as dressed up."

Chris blinked at that, "eh? What are you talking about Ames?"

Trish smiled, "the last time we got really dressed up like this was over the summer when Adam's mom and Jay's dad got married. Ames and I got to be in the wedding, so we were more dressed up that time." She wrinkled her nose, "at least the dance lessons were worth it, right Ames?"

Amy snorted, "for you maybe, but Jay kept stepping on my feet, both during the lessons and during the wedding reception. But it could have been worse, I guess."

Trish nodded, "if anything it was a lot of fun … plus, I thought it was really cool of Adam's mom to ask us to be in the wedding."

Amy nodded and then sighed, "I guess we should get the picture out of the way so we can get going. Adam and Jay are supposed to meet us there."

Hunter smiled wryly, "and unfortunately, so are the Orton twins. I still don't know why you hang around those two losers, Ames. They're nothing but trouble makers and they can't even play hockey."

"Neither can Dave and besides, Hunter, you always claimed you didn't buy into the stereotypical Canadian stuff."

Instead of replying, Hunter shrugged; the group of teens assembling together to have their picture taken before leaving the house for dance. As they all planned ahead of time, they went inside to go track down Adam, Jay, John and Randy; Amy spotting the taller of the two Orton twins almost instantly.

"Hey Ames," Randy greeted her with a smile, "something wrong?"

"Have you seen Adam or Jay?" Amy bit down on her lower lip, "Jay was supposed to meet me here."

Randy frowned, "Johnny and I got here when the doors opened for the dance and I haven't seen him yet or Adam for that matter."

Amy sighed, "Well that's just great … not only do I look like an idiot in this dress, I'm an idiot without a date. Not that he was a real date anyway; it was more like a sympathy date because he felt sorry for me. And neither one of us wanted to go alone, plus my mom and his step-mom thought it would be fun if I went with Jay and Trish went with Adam, but that's kind of silly anyway because—"

"Do you want to dance? I mean, I don't have a date either but I planned on that."

"That's because you had this plan to ask every single girl to dance."

Randy grinned, "And I still do … you're just the first."

Amy managed a smile, "it's really sweet of you to offer Rand, but I think I'm going to sit this first dance out … maybe later, okay?"

Randy nodded easily to that, "I'll find you later … you owe me a dance tonight, don't forget."

Amy rolled her eyes in reply, but nodded none the less; the strawberry blonde then seating herself in the bleachers. While she and Jay had never been the closest of friends throughout the years, they had known each other since childhood … and she wouldn't call him one of her best friends like Randy, John or Trish, but for him to just not show up like this without saying something ahead of time. For one thing it just wasn't like Jay at all, when he made a promise he would stick with it, no matter what. Or maybe he was just avoiding her because he didn't want to go with her in the first place; Amy bothered more and more by the fact that her non-date had stood her up as the night went on.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own a damn thing.

Part Six: Logical Explaination

**Winter- 1995**

Amy had stayed in the bleachers at the school gym for nearly the entire dance … watching, rather dejectedly, as her friends had a grand time of it. And it wasn't so much the fact that she had been stood up, but that she was worried about her friend. Whilst she and Jay weren't the best of friends, they were certainly close; and the absence of both Jay and Adam was just out of the ordinary. Still, just because she had intended on staying right where she was didn't mean that she would remain there … Randy Orton approaching her when the D.J announced the final dance for the evening. The redhead had promised him, after all, and since it was the last dance for the night; she really couldn't say no … well, she could, but he wasn't the type to exactly take no for an answer…. And as evidenced by the sour look on Hunter's face, sometimes it was just too much fun to get on the older boy's nerves. Pus, dancing with Randy had at least taken her mind off of whatever was going on with Jay; the strawberry blond teen more than grateful for that.

Hunter rolled his eyes at the insistent knocking on the front door, their mother was out of town for the weekend, so he'd been left in charge; but that didn't mean he wanted to deal with anyone at 10:00 on a Saturday; "this had better be good," he grumbled first and then opened the door, "what the hell do you want Orton?"

Blue eyes rolled then, "Ames is supposed to be going ice skating with me, Johnny, Trish and Chris … I was just coming by to see if she was ready or not."

A blond eyebrow arched, "if you had noticed at all, since your room does face my sister's, she left the house earlier to go check on Jay and Adam. So, if you're looking for her, you'd be better off checking their house."

_**One hour earlier …**_

"I'll be back soon-ish," Amy called out to her brother, the strawberry blonde already slipping her jacket on, "if Rand stops by, just let him know where I've gone, okay?"

Hunter mumbled something incoherent, the younger sibling not bothering to wait for a proper reply before she left the house to head elsewhere in the neighbourhood… when they'd gotten home from the dance last night, there were no messages from Adam or Jay; leaving Amy in a state of worry. It just wasn't like the two blond boys to just disappear like this…

"I just want an answer and then I'll head home," the strawberry blonde said to herself as she stood on the Copeland-Reso's front porch, "if I get an answer anyway."

"Just a minute," Adam's voice finally rang through, the blond boy having just woken from a short nap.

Amy crossed her arms, breath coming out in short huffs, "they've got a lot of nerve … being here and not having the decency to call anyone?" She waited until the door had opened a crack, "Adam Joseph Copeland, where the hell where you and Jay last night? I waited all night and you two didn't show up … you couldn't even call me or anyone else to let us know that you wouldn't be there …. I was worried!"

Adam held up his hands in defence, "first off, good morning to you too Ames … and secondly, I did leave a message with Johnny, I called from the hospital—"

Amy blinked, "why were you at the hospital and where's Jay?"

The tall teen ran a hand through his dishevelled hair, "Jay is at the hospital, I'm at home because I wanted to take a shower. Our aunt is staying with him until Ma and Dad get back from vacation."

Amy could feel her stomach dropping, worry sinking into her features; "what happened to Jay?"

Adam leaned against the doorframe, "Jay got a concussion yesterday afternoon at hockey practice. He had to stay overnight at the hospital for observation, supposed to be coming home sometime in the early evening with our aunt."

"And Chris wouldn't know because Chris skipped out on practice yesterday, the Orton twins don't take hockey…" Amy came to the conclusions easily enough, "and you didn't think to call anyone else?"

"Johnny was the first person I thought of," Adam replied honestly, "and he told me that he would tell you what was going on."

The strawberry blonde nodded slowly and then sighed, "You said Jay will be home later, right? Is it okay if I stop by?"

The green eyed teenager grinned, "You'd never hear the end of it if you didn't stop by."

Amy rolled her eyes good naturedly, "then I'll stop by later to check on him, I should be heading back home anyways, I'm supposed to go ice skating today at the pond with Rand, Johnny, Chris and Trish."

"Always with Rand lately," Adam began in a teasing tone, "I'm starting to think you like those twins more than you like me and Jay."

"It's only because they're my next door neighbours, duh. I see them more."

Adam rolled his eyes, "whatever you say Ames…"

She didn't bother to retort, instead shoving her gloved hands back into her coat pockets, intending to head back home … and it was on her way home that she ran into Randy Orton…

"Rand?"

"Hunter said you'd be around here," the blue eyed teenager began, "what's going on?"

Amy's forehead furrowed slightly, "did Johnny say anything to you about Jay last night?"

Randy shook his head, "no … or at least not that I can remember, why?"

"Because, Jay got a concussion at hockey practice … Adam had called Johnny to let him know and to pass the message on," Amy explained and then shook her head, "that was why Jay wasn't at the dance last night."

"Well that really sucks," Randy whistled low, "he at the hospital or something?"

Amy nodded, "he's supposed to be home later today, so I'm going to head back over there after we're done ice skating." A pause before they reached their street, "hey Rand … I just wanted to thank you, for last night."

An eyebrow arched, "I didn't really do anything, Ames."

"Don't be so modest because it doesn't quite suit you," the strawberry blonde nudged him playfully, "thank you for listening to me last night … and for the dance."

"Well you did promise me," he reminded her first and then grinned, "I still didn't really do anything but you're welcome."

Amy smiled up at him, the two making their way over to her house in comfortable silence so she could get her skates. And while they were waiting, Hunter decided that he was going to go along with them on their ice skating trip … if only to keep an eye on them and make sure they didn't get into any trouble. Of course, Amy was well aware that her brother really meant that he was trying to keep an eye on Randy and John; specifically on the younger of the two Orton twins.

**TBC**

**A/N: **this story is now caught up with my fic. journal, so expect a new part by Tuesday at the latest. I'm shooting for Monday, but we'll see what we see.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine

Part Seven: Honest Mistake

**Winter- 1995**

The first thing that Amy had done, once they'd arrived to the pond anyway, was ask the older of the Orton twins why he hadn't said anything about Jay. It wasn't like him to keep things from her and to the best of her memory, it was the first time he had done something like this. Amy, of course, had forgiven him when he said he was sorry … the afternoon skate going on as intended. And perhaps it would have been a little less tense if Hunter hadn't tried to repeatedly push Randy into a snowbank; but it was Hunter and he didn't trust either of the twins as far as he could throw them. He was friendly towards them for his sister's sake, but it was also because of his sister that he didn't trust them. Amy, for the most part, ignored her brother's overprotective streak because she knew it was misguided.

"Hey Trish," Amy beckoned her best friend as their skating session came to a close, "I'm gonna head over to Adam and Jay's for a bit if you wanted to come?"

"Sure!" Trish sat beside her friend on the bench near the pond, tying the laces of her skates together so she could carry them. "Those two are starting to get on my nerves again, anyway. Without Chris here, it just wasn't as fun as it usually is."

Amy smirked, knowing what Trish really meant by Chris not being there; but instead of bringing it up she changed the subject. "Did Dawn invite you for spring break this year?"

Trish nodded, the two teens leaving with a quick wave to the boys, "it should be fun, though I'm kind of surprised that she didn't try to talk her parents into letting her invite your brother too."

The strawberry blond rolled her eyes, "I would have thought that she would have gotten over that stupid crush by now. Especially since she's dating Dave. But whatever, that's her business, not mine."

"That's interesting," Trish remarked first, the two stopping briefly at her house so she could drop off her skates. "Do you have plans for the summer?"

"It's still December Trish," Amy looked amused as they headed towards her house, "but I guess it all depends on what my mom wants to do. If she can get some time off during the summer, then we're supposed to go camping at some point. But if she can't then I really don't know."

The blond girl beamed, "you should totally come up to the lake with us, you and Hunter. It'll be kind of like summer camp used to be. Except without all of the other kids there and stuff."

Amy smiled placidly, half jogging up the stairs to her own house so she could dump her skates on the porch. "I'll bring it up with mom if she hasn't talked to your mom about it already."

Trish bit down on her lower lip, "have you made any sort of plans to see him at all?"

"No, I haven't... and it would be kind of silly of me to do that anyway, ya know. We're only fifteen." Amy jammed her gloved hands into the pockets of her jacket, "besides which, we're just friends."

"Well yeah, but you two have been in touch for the past three years--"

"As friends," Amy stressed the second word, "and only friends. I haven't exactly asked him or anything but I'm sure he's got a girlfriend... not that it's any of my business."

Trish nudged her friend playfully, "and you could have a boyfriend, if you bothered."

Amy shook her head, "but I don't want to bother because most of the boys at our school are stupid. And besides, I have better things to do with my time. If I want to be a lifeguard at the community center, I have to take that one course and that's going to take up all my weekends once it starts."

Trish knew better than to go further with the subject and as such the remainder of the short walk was in silence. They still had a friend to see, after all. And as they were both well aware, he could be a very demanding, center of attention friend; so it was in their best interest to head over there without delay. And the two teens spent the remainder of the day with Adam and Jay, staying long enough that Hunter and Shawn were sent to retrieve their younger sisters.

**Spring- 1996**

The rest of winter had passed in a blur; spring bringing warmer weather, numerous birthday parties and the arrival of a new family to the neighborhood. It had taken approximately three weeks after the for sale sign had gone up on the house next to the Stratus' before a red sold sign was affixed to the top. And once there was activity of a family moving in; Amy, Hunter, Randy, John, Jay and Adam gathered in the Stratus family's living room to observe. Amy and Trish, of course, were hoping that this family would have girls and not because they didn't mind their guy friends just that the neighborhood could definitely do with more girls.

"Finally!" Trish practically yelled in her brother's ear, "there's going to be another girl in the neighborhood."

"And two more boys," John pointed out somewhat smugly, "so I guess we all win, right?"

Amy ran a hand through her hair out of habit, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm gonna go say hi."

Adam and Jay were the first two to follow her, the Orton twins and Trish quickly following suit.

"I'm Matt," the dark haired newcomer said first to Amy, "and this is my younger sister Mickie and my step-brother Jeff."

Amy grinned, "welcome to the neighborhood, I'm Amy Dumas." A pause as she took in Mickie's ripped jeans and the nail polish on Jeff's fingers; "I think we're going to get along great."

While Trish and Amy took Mickie off to the side to get to know her better; Jeff and Matt introduced themselves to the boys. And by the time all was said and done; Matt, Jeff and Mickie found themselves at the center of attention for the small group of friends. Amy and Trish bonding quickly, it seemed, with both Jeff and Mickie... none of them realizing just how much things would change in the years to come; all from a new family moving into the neighborhood.

**TBC**

**Note**: I do realize that things skip around, but to be perfectly honest here; I never intended to write that much of the teenage years. This is all background information and while all of it won't be absolutely necessary for the plot later on; it's useful enough to know.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I lay no claim to any person, place or thing that is mentioned in this story. It is purely a work of fiction and I gain no profit from it.

Part Eight: Those Lazy Days...

**Summer- 1996**

Just as she had expected from the day they'd moved in, Amy had found kindred spirits in Mickie and Jeff. In fact, Jeff had officially been her very first boyfriend … though nothing much had come out of it except a very awkward kiss. Fortunately, it wasn't too awkward and they were able to retain their friendship; Amy extremely grateful for that fact. And now, well, she was into her fifth and final week as a lifeguard with the local community center … at the end of the day it would be her final shift and then it would be off to the lake for a vacation with Trish and her family. And after some persuasion, Jeff and Mickie would also be coming along for the trip; the Orton twins having left at the beginning of summer to spend their vacation with their grandparents. Summer vacation also meant more frequent contact with Phil, something that Amy had been looking forward to starting with the final two weeks of school … even if she wouldn't say that to anyone. Despite the physical distance, their friendship had only continued to blossom over the years, and both teens had promised that they would meet again some day. They just didn't know when that particular day would come.

"Hey Squirt," Hunter beckoned to his younger sibling, "time to go."

Amy rolled her eyes as she climbed down from the lifeguard stand, "I'm not exactly a child anymore, Hunter. I turned 16 on my last birthday."

Hunter rolled his eyes right back, "I know that, but you're still my little sister so if I want to call you Squirt, I'll call you Squirt."

"Whatever," she scrunched up her nose, reaching back to release her hair from the ponytail it had been in. "I just need to head to the front office, clock out and all that..."

"I'll be in the parking lot," Hunter gestured towards the area, "don't take too long, okay? Mom wants us home early."

Amy was well aware of that fact, even with Hunter going to university nearby and therefor staying at home, their mom wanted them home as much as possible during the summer. And for the most part, they were at home … except when Amy was at the community center and Hunter was working at the local pizza place, but he'd had that job since the beginning of the year, so their mom was more used to his absences.

"I just got a really nice bonus," Amy announced as she finally joined her older brother, "and an invitation to come back over the school year."

"Good," Hunter waited until she was safely situated in the passengers seat of the Jeep. "Then you can pay off the Orton twins' pizza bill, plus all the money they owe me in tips."

Amy rolled her eyes, leaning back comfortably in the seat as her brother took off and headed for home. Tonight, of course, they'd have dinner with their mom and probably the Stratus family. Afterwards, both Amy and Hunter would need to pack for their vacation with the Stratus' and then it was off to the lake for two weeks.

**One Week Later...**

A content sigh escaped Amy's parted lips, the strawberry blond teen perched on the dock at the Stratus family's vacation home. Not too far off, Jeff, Hunter and Shawn were in the water, Trish and Mickie tanning on the dock nearby. In the week since they'd been there, the days had been similar. Each morning, they'd all chip in to make breakfast and then Trish's parents would head off into town. Jeff, Hunter and Shawn would usually spend their day out on the lake while Amy, Mickie and Trish remained on the dock. After lunch, the three teen girls would always join the guys in the water, a grumbling stomach from nearby breaking the tranquil late-morning.

"Thanks for inviting us up here," Amy mentioned to her best friend as they made their way back inside, "seriously, this place is just so relaxing."

Mickie nodded her agreement, "what Ames said, this place is amazing."

Trish grinned, "it's really not a big deal … and besides, it would totally suck having to spend this vacation with just my parents and Shawn." She made a face, "I mean, can you just imagine?"

Mickie glanced out of the window, "I'm surprised those three haven't tried to drown each other yet."

"Yet being the key word," Amy put in with a roll of her eyes, "but if they did, it's a good thing I am here."

They prepared lunch quickly, making enough for the guys of course, the three girls choosing to eat inside today...

"Oh, mom was telling me that there's going to be this big barbecue at one of the neighbors." A thoughtful frown crossed Trish's face, "and she was also telling me that tomorrow night, there's a carnival in town. We don't have to go, but it could be fun, you know?"

Mickie grinned, "and then maybe we can see if any cute guys actually exist in this town?"

Amy smirked, "yeah, good luck with that Micks. I think the only guys our age are outside."

"Well," Trish began thoughtfully, "we'll definitely find out at the barbecue later... but I think that's only other folks on vacation."

"What about you and Chris?" Amy questioned the lighter haired blond, "or did you two finally break up for good?"

"That's just it, I don't know what's going on right now. Before I left, he wouldn't even answer the phone when I tried to call him. And it was just really weird, like he didn't want anything to do with me."

Amy cleared her throat, "... you were kind of flirting a lot with Jeff. And right in front of Chris."

Trish sighed, "but I wasn't flirting with him, I was just talking to him and--"

Mickie snickered, "if that's what you call 'just talking' … face it Trishers, you were flirting with my brother."

"He's cute!" The lighter haired blond exclaimed defensively, "and he lives right next door, so I can't help it if he walks me home when Chris has baseball practice or hockey practice or whatever other practice he has."

"Uh huh," the strawberry blond replied in disbelief, "just remember that we still have two more years of school with Chris. And given how crazy he is about you?"

Trish waved it off, "he'll get over me … and that's even if we do break-up."

Mickie and Amy exchanged a look at that, the brunette speaking while Amy cleared the table. "Whatever you say, Patricia … whatever you say."

Before Trish could properly reply to that, the guys decided to come inside for lunch; Shawn and Hunter immediately helping themselves to the extra sandwiches while Jeff seemed to linger near the fridge with Trish. Behind his back, Amy and Mickie were making faces, a smug look on Amy's face while Mickie was drawing hearts in the air.

**Notes: **So, there's maybe three or four more chapters worth of filler until it finally gets to the actual plot (ya know, the one summer that changes it all?). At least that's what I'm anticipating, but we'll see how it all goes.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summer – 1996**

Mickie and Amy twitched in annoyance, the two teen girls exchanging looks of disdain as they continued to listen to the two boys in front of them. And it wasn't that they minded boys, far from it, just that these two particular boys were obnoxious, self centered and downright boring. But, they also happened to be the grandson's of one of the more affluent families at the lake... Mickie and Amy suffering their presence for sake of the Stratus family. It didn't help that Shawn and Hunter had more or less abandoned the barbecue or that Jeff and Trish had disappeared an hour into the barbecue. The numerous mosquitoes weren't helping their situation either... still, neither of the two teen girls was sure how much longer they could take listening to the pair in front of them ramble on about their various athletic accomplishments. And luckily for them, they wouldn't have to suffer too much longer; the two boys finally biding the pair good night.

Mickie stabbed a piece of watermelon on her plate, "I thought they'd never shut up," the brunette spoke once the boys were well out of ear shot. "Seriously, I thought Jeff was a natural chatterbox but those two give him a run for his money."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Jeff talks more than they do but we can tolerate it with Jeff because he's Jeff. Those two were just horrible." She drained the rest of her punch, "if we could just find Jeff and Trish, I'm sure we'd be able to leave. I know Shawn and Hunter already spoke with Mrs. Stratus..."

The brunette opened her mouth to reply to that, only to gasp as a blond boy stumbled right into the redhead; Mickie biting down on her lower lip as the pair subsequently tumbled down to the soft grass.

"I am so sorry," the boy gushed immediately, grasping Amy's elbow as he picked himself up. "I lost my glasses for a second and I couldn't see."

"It's perfectly fine," Amy replied placidly, handing the glasses in question to the blond. "Just a grass stain, maybe a slightly bruised ego but it happens."

Placing his glasses back on his face, the blond offered the two girls an amiable smile. "I've never seen you two around here … I'm Colton Scott Goldman, but you can call me Colt."

The brunette grinned, "I'm Mickie James," she offered her hand, "but please just call me Mickie."

The strawberry blond smiled, "And I'm Amy Dumas," she quickly shook Colt's free hand, "everyone calls me Amy."

Colt glanced between the two, his gaze lingering a little bit longer on Amy; this girl looked familiar to him in some way. "Are you two from around here?"

"Sort of," Amy replied first, "we both live in Calgary but we were invited to vacation up here with the Stratus family. Trish is our best friend, her older brother Shawn is my brother's best friend."

"That's cool," the blond pushed his glasses up a bit, "I just got up here with my grandparents, my cousins were supposed to come up with me but they won't get here until tomorrow."

"And where are you from?"

Colt grinned, "I'm from Chicago … have either of you ever been there?"

Mickie shook her head, "I've only been to New York City but that was only for a few days."

Amy inclined her head towards Mickie, "what she said, except without the New York City part. I've never been out of Canada... my brother and I are planning a trip for next year but that won't be until the Spring."

Colt nodded, still unable to shake the feeling that he knew this Amy girl from somewhere. "That's cool," and then he winked, "you two should visit Chicago, you'll have your own personal tour guide."

"We just met you," Mickie arched an eyebrow, "how are we supposed to know that you're really not some crazed kidnapper or a homicidal maniac?"

"Everyone has homicidal tendencies, some just hide it better than others," the blond boy informed her with another grin. "But you can trust me, honest. We can hang out at the carnival tomorrow, if you want? I'll introduce you to my cousins."

Amy and Mickie exchanged a look, the strawberry blond shrugging, "so long as you don't mind meeting our friend Trish and Mickie's brother Jeff … possibly my brother Hunter and Trish's brother Shawn?"

Colt's reply was another easy smile, the three teens deciding to meet near the front entrance of the carnival around noon. Of course, while the two girls could have asked for names … and Colt could have given names anyway, none of that vital information was ever exchanged. The three hanging out for the remainder of the evening … or at least until Trish and Jeff finally made their grand re-appearance with Mrs. Stratus; indicating that it was time for the Stratus family and their guests to leave.

**The next day...**

Trish hadn't been willing to spill many details as to where she and Jeff had gone but Amy and Mickie figured that they didn't need to ask many questions after they'd gotten a good look at the blond's neck. Of course, now that left Trish in an even bigger problem once the school year started up again, but if Trish got herself into this mess then they reasoned that she could get herself out of it. Still, the subject wasn't touched at all during breakfast, the three girls dining alone as the boys were already outside. Eventually they joined them out there, but it would only be for a little while as it took close to half an hour to get into town and it was already nearing 11:00. And once Trish had secured some spending money from her mother, the blond then reassuring her friends that it was more than enough for her to treat them all during the day; Mickie called out for Shawn, Hunter and Jeff so they could leave.

Trish turned from her spot in the middle row, inquisitive gaze flicking between Mickie and Amy. "So who are we meeting today and where did you meet him?"

Mickie bit her tongue to hold back a comment, "his name is Colt, his grandparents vacation here, and we're meeting him and his two cousins."

Amy nodded, currently sweeping her strawberry blond locks up and into a ponytail. "We met Colt at the barbecue last night after Tweedle Dumber and Tweedle Dumbass left us alone."

Hunter turned from his spot in the passengers seat, "Colt … seriously?"

"Like you have room to talk," his sister retorted first, "his full first name is Colton but he prefers to be called Colt."

"And you said he's here with his grandparents?"

Mickie nodded quickly, "yup. But he's not from Canada … he's actually from Chicago."

Trish arched an eyebrow at that bit of information, but whatever she was going to say was cut short as Shawn pulled the big SUV into a parking spot.

"Okay," Mickie slipped on her sunglasses, "we're meeting Colt at the ticket booth and since Ames and I told him we were going to introduce him to all of you... I guess we just go meet him and then we can split up?"

"Whatever," Jeff agreed without much hesitation, "what are we waiting for?"

"Damn it," Amy muttered under her breath, "go on ahead, I just need to find my sunglasses. They slipped to the bottom of my backpack... shouldn't take me too long to find them."

Trish and Jeff hung back, Mickie going on ahead with Shawn and Hunter to the appointed meeting spot...

"Oh," Mickie grinned and pointed out the blond teen, "that's Colt."

"We kinda figured that Micks," Jeff teased his step-sister easily, Amy and Trish not too far behind now.

Mickie rolled her eyes in response, stepping back briefly to grab Amy's hand, "come on Ames, let's go meet him."

Amy shot her friend a half annoyed, half amused look. "If I didn't know you better, I'd say you have a crush on Colt."

"But you do know me better," Mickie replied with a wink, the two teens narrowly avoiding a large mud puddle as they finally reached the ticket stand. "Hey Colt!"

Colt grinned to the two, "hey Ames … hey Mickie." A pause, as he gestured to the blond girl with him, "this is my cousin Maria Kanellis." A brief look of confusion passed over Mickie and Amy's respective faces, "Punk'll be here in a sec. He just went to track down a Pepsi."

In the meanwhile, Shawn, Hunter, Trish and Jeff had caught up … introductions taken care of by the time the missing party arrived, Pepsi in hand.

"And this is my cousin Punk, not his real name but it's a lot cooler than--"

"Phil?"

"Ames?"

Colt glanced between the two, a look of recognition finally dawning. That's why she looked so familiar … not that he was about to give his cousin's secret away, but Phil kept her picture in his wallet. And in his locker at school. Which explained why the two of them hadn't done much more than speak the other's name; Shawn and Hunter politely excusing themselves from the group to go explore the carnival. Eventually the others also split, Mickie heading off with Colt while Maria trailed after Jeff and Trish; subsequently leaving Amy and Phil alone and facing each other for the first time in four years.

**A/N: **I had wanted to get this updated sooner but I suppose this is better than nothing, right? I'm unsure if chapters will continue at this length or if they'll go back to how they were before. I've still got some more background information to cover and then the actual plot of the story will finally kick in.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summer – 1996**

Amy watched, rather uneasily, as her friends decided to abandon her. She did understand that they had good intentions behind their actions, but that didn't mean that she necessarily appreciated it. Or at least not yet, anyway... the slight state of shock still wearing off. And as much as she wanted to deal with him like she would any other boy, he wasn't just any other boy. Phil is a friend, a long distance pen-pal... her first kiss, four summers ago underneath the stars. He's far from just any other boy.

Clearing her throat, Amy raised her head to meet his gaze, "why didn't you say anything? About being up here, I mean."

Phil half shrugged, taking a long sip of his Pepsi, "I didn't know if me and 'Ria would be coming up to join Colt or not." He grinned around the straw, "plus, I remember someone telling me that Alberta is one damn big province, so there was no guarantee that would run into each other."

Amy rolled her eyes, "it's the truth... I just think it's kind of odd that we would run into each other here, of all places."

"Are you trying to imply that you'd come down to Chicago, just to stalk me?"

"In your dreams," she re-adjusted her backpack, flicking a glance towards the carnival grounds. "So, me and Mickie agreed to meet up with Colt and his two cousins... obviously, that's changed."

Phil sent her a mock wounded look, "you'd rather spend time with my cousin Colt than you would with me? After all we've been through, Ames, I'm hurt.."

Amy's expression waxed serious, "if I was going to do that, I would have ditched you when Mickie did."

He grinned, "well, I don't want to brag, but I think I'm the better looking between me and Colt, so you lucked out." The dark haired teen held out a hand, "care to join me for bad food and overly priced rides?"

She slipped her hand easily into his, "sure... and while we're at it, we can win each other gaudy stuffed animals, I'll buy you a cotton candy and you can buy me a funnel cake."

"How did you meet Colt?"

"Oh well, there was a barbecue yesterday, Mickie and I got stuck there without anyone our own age to talk to.. Colt ran into us, literally. And we just went from there."

Phil looked amused, "and he didn't mention anything about me?"

Amy shook her head, "no but he did look at me kind of funny, not in a bad way, but like he had met me before."

Phil took another long and loud sip of his Pepsi, "Colt is kind of weird anyway."

The strawberry blond teen bumped hips with him, "as if you aren't... What's with the nickname?"

"For the music, partially.. and getting into trouble, which isn't always my fault."

"Uh huh... I believe the music part of it."

At first, he offered another mock wounded look... the corners of his mouth twitching as he held her amused gaze. Amy's eyes twinkled with amusement, shoulders shaking with silent laughter... and it wasn't until Phil crossed his eyes at her that she finally cracked. And thanks to that, whatever tension that had remained since that morning melted away with ease. The pair decided that they were going to head to the bumper cars first, then hit the food before taking in everything else. While things were starting to go better for them, elsewhere it was a different story...

Mickie sighed patiently, patting Trish's shoulder in a soothing motion. "I really hate to sound like a bitch, but now you know how Chris feels when you flirt with Jeff in front of his face. Only the difference here is? Jeff isn't your boyfriend."

Trish gritted her teeth together, "I'm aware of that Micks." The blond teen crossed her arms, practically glaring at the ferris wheel in front of them. "And I know that I don't have any right to be jealous but--"

"You're right," Mickie interrupted calmly, "you don't have any right to be jealous. And now maybe you'll think twice before you go after Jeff in front of Chris' face... Chris is crazy about you and so is my brother, but neither one of them deserve to be treated like that, Trishers."

"I know," the shorter girl sighed, "anyway... do you and Colt want to head anywhere once Jeff and Maria are done on the ferris wheel?"

Colt smiled mischievously, "well we thought we would go look for Phil and Amy... then maybe ditch them somewhere else in the carnival like the fun-house or something."

Mickie sent the blond boy a curious look, "how long are you guys going to be here for?"

"Until the end of the week, I think... I'm not sure. Grams hasn't decided yet, but since Pop-Pop just got here yesterday... at least until Friday."

"And you guys aren't staying too far from away from us," Trish smiled, "because if all goes well today, then I'm sure we'll be seeing more of you three."

"We definitely will be if that's any indication," Mickie pointed to a pair in the near distance, "I can't see for certain but I think they're feeding each other?"

Colt grinned, "more like she just tossed that funnel cake in Phil's face.. and he just dumped that drink on her."

Mickie snickered as the approaching pair got closer, "well it's a good thing she isn't wearing white today."

Trish rolled her eyes, "if it all comes down to it, we'll just track down my brother and Hunter, head back to the house so she can change. Not a big deal, you know?"

"Hey guys," Amy greeted cheerfully enough, despite the fact that she had an ice cube down the back of her shirt. "What are we waiting for?"

Mickie pointed upwards, "Jeff and Maria wanted to go on the ferris wheel... Trish, Colt and I didn't."

Phil nodded, dusting the remaining powdered sugar from his dark hair; "Ames and I were going to head over to the midway, waste some money over there and then head to the other half of the grounds... that's where all of the good rides are."

"After you get me another funnel cake."

While they waited for Maria and Jeff, Amy explained the demise of her funnel cake, the two snow cones and the drink. Mickie, Colt and Trish listening to the exchange with equally amused and conspiring glances. And once all members of the small party were back together, the teens headed off to another part of the carnival; Amy and Phil leading the way with Mickie, Colt and Trish taking up the rear.


	12. Chapter 11

**Part Eleven: Well Isn't That Interesting...**

**Summer – 1996**

Two days removed from the carnival and two days before they had to leave; Colt, Maria and Phil were constant visitors to the lake house where Trish, Jeff, Mickie and Amy were staying. And vice versa, since Colt had insisted that Mickie and Amy needed to see his vast comic book collection. Most of the time it resulted in Colt, Phil, Amy and Mickie hanging out comfortably while Jeff usually found his attention split between Trish and Maria... much to Trish's dismay. It was apparent that both teen girls had taken a liking to Jeff and it was equally apparent that Jeff was enjoying the attention. It wasn't until much later in the day, the seven sitting companionably around a bonfire, that further and somewhat necessary details were revealed. Colt, Jeff, Maria and Mickie had been listening in pure amusement as Trish, Amy and Phil recounted the experience from summer camp four years ago...

Amy clutched her stomach from laughter, "it really is a shame though, that Vicki or Dawn couldn't be here." She grinned at Maria, "I'm sure you'd get along great with both of them."

Phil half shrugged, "I gotta say, from what I remember, most of your friends were pretty cool."

The strawberry blond teen rolled her eyes, "you're just saying that because you thought John and Randy were going to try and drown you."

He nodded, handing off a newly made s'more to her. "They weren't just trying to, Ames, they were actively trying. You just didn't want to believe it."

Jeff rubbed at the back of his neck, "it is too bad that Jay, John, Randy and Adam couldn't be here though. I mean, I know Jay and Adam are visiting their grandparents but John and Randy were supposed to come up, right?"

Mickie shook her head at her step brother, "actually it's probably for the best that they aren't here--"

"At least someone agrees with me."

"Because otherwise, the lake house might not survive."

"That is true," Amy seemingly conceded and then arched an eyebrow at Phil, "and the twins aren't that bad, they just didn't like you very much."

Mickie wrinkled her nose, "plus, if they were here, we probably wouldn't see much of Amy. Randy does it more now, but the two of them always try to hog her." She held up her hands when Amy looked ready to protest, "it's true Ames. Whenever we all hang out together, without fail, one of them is always with you. I can't speak for everyone else, but it's nice being able to hang out with you without them around."

Trish pressed her lips into a thin line, hands cupping a mug of hot chocolate. "Well really, Randy just does it because he wants someone to flirt with and Amy lets him... most of the time. Plus, I think Randy does that to get his brother jealous."

"Alright, alright..." Amy swept her hair from her face with her free hand, "so maybe it is a little bit more peaceful without the twins here."

"Actually," Trish canted a thoughtful look towards the fire, "Randy and John might leave Ames alone this time around." Swatting at a mosquito a little too violently, the blond teen continued; "they're around us all the time but I'm sure once they met Maria... I mean, no offense Ames, but you seem to be their favorite person and--"

Amy smiled wryly, "I really don't think I want to hear the rest of this, Trish."

Trish held up her hands in defense, "just let me finish, okay? Whenever we go on field trips or whatever, you have a handful of guys always around you, except of course when you were dating Jeff, and if I wasn't with Chris, then I'd probably have a handful or more around me. We both attract a lot of attention wherever we go and Maria looks the type as well. That's all I was getting at..."

The moment of awkward silence was broken when Colt spoke, his question directed towards Amy. "You and Jeff?"

Jeff waved it off, "for like what, a week or two, if that?"

Mickie snorted, "more like Amy wanted to see what the big deal was with having a boyfriend since Trish, Dawn, Lilian and a few of our other friends continually insisted that she needed to have a boyfriend. Jeff, being the kind soul that he is, agreed to be the co-victim and she hasn't dated anyone since."

Maria giggled, "that's almost like Phil... except most of the girls at our school won't go near him or Colt because they claim that they're too weird."

"Well I don't think you're too weird," Mickie grabbed Colt in a loose headlock, "a little bit too hyper and talkative, but definitely not too weird."

"And," Colt managed to say, "from what I read in one of those e-mails, Amy and Phil already agreed to not judge weirdness."

Amy reached around Phil to punch Colt on the arm, "you're lucky I'm in a good mood and that I'm not wearing my Dr. Martens anymore or I'd beat the crap out of you, right now."

Mickie relented the loose headlock after Colt claimed he couldn't breathe, the two then sitting side by side as if nothing had ever happened. "Anyway," the brunette smoothed a few strands of hair behind her ears, "speaking of missing people... I think Chris really would have liked it here. For the most part, anyway."

Trish met her friend's meaningful look from across the bonfire, "if Chris wasn't busy with soccer, he would have been here."

"Who's Chris?"

Mickie smiled sweetly to Maria, "Trish's boyfriend since Grade Ten."

"Well--"

"I thought you said you broke up?"

Jeff, Mickie and Amy blinked, the brunette arching an eyebrow; "maybe it's a good thing Chris isn't here."

Trish huffed and stood up, "I have a headache. Good night."

Before anyone else could say a word, the blond teen had practically marched back to the house.

"Okay then," Mickie shook her head, "anyone up for telling ghost stories?"

"Actually, we were going to go look for the Summer Triangle," Amy was soon on her feet, "Phil claims it's visible but I haven't been able to see it since we got here."

Mickie snorted, "of course you haven't..."

Amy stuck out her tongue, her hand slipping easily into Phil's as they headed off towards another part of the lake.

The brunette watched them leave, "I should probably go tell Hunter not to worry about his sister... otherwise there might be an ax wielding maniac coming after Phil. On second thought, that might just encourage him..." Mickie grinned at Colt, "you wanna go distract Hunter with some campy horror movies?"

Colt and Mickie were the next two to leave, Jeff and Maria remaining at the dwindling bonfire in comfortable silence.


	13. Chapter 12

**Part Twelve: Bad Timing...**

**Summer – 1996**

Just as they had intended, Amy and Phil went off in search of a good spot to look for stars... and really, to put more distance between themselves and the others. Not that they minded their friends, of course, but Amy also knew full well how overprotective her brother could get. Even if Hunter had tolerated the dark haired teen up until now, Amy had noticed the fair amount of death glares that her brother had directed towards Phil. And while John and Randy may have been mostly harmless four years ago, Hunter would be be far worse. But if Amy knew Mickie well, and she considered the brunette to be one of her closest friends, than she knew that Mickie would do everything she could to keep Hunter at bay.

Amy stopped near a small rock formation, "I guess this is as good as a spot as any?"

Phil stopped when she did, glancing back towards a nearby patch of grass, "why not there?"

"I really don't feel like getting grass stains on these jeans," Amy explained, adding a slight pout for effect.

"Then rocks it is," he took the initiative, seating himself first with Amy seated next to him. "I still don't get why we had to go through those bushes though."

She snorted softly, leaning partially against him as she spoke, "that's because I know how my brother can get."

Phil slid an arm around her waist, tugging her closer against him. "I could probably hold my own against your brother, but I kind of don't want to find out."

"My brother outweighs you--"

"Which means I'm probably faster than him."

An amused smile curled at the corners of her mouth, "okay, so that's at least one advantage..."

An eyebrow arched, "are you trying to say that you don't think I stand a chance in a fight with your brother?"

Her silence was his answer, an indignant grunt escaping him before he effectively trapped her in his arms; fingers soon dancing in a fury against her ribcage. Phil relented when they both started slipping on the rock, not wanting to test their luck any further since the lake wasn't very far off.

"Anyway," Amy re-settled against him, "I thought we were going to look for the Summer Triangle? Of the non-human variety."

"Right.." Taking one of her hands in one of his, Phil motioned up with the other, "to find the Summer Triangle, just look for Vega... it's the brightest one up there."

She smiled softly, following his line of sight, head resting lightly on his shoulder. "That's still our star, right?"

He grinned, "unless you found someone else to share it with?"

Amy shook her head and then frowned, "I hate to say it, but we should probably get back before my psycho brother comes looking for us."

The disappointment was evident on both of their faces as they slowly got to their feet, making it to the patch of grass that Phil had pointed out before when Amy found herself being tugged back and into his embrace. The strawberry blond finding herself with enough time to blink before his lips met hers, gently at first before she started to respond. With one hand resting at her hip, the other barely skimming along her side; Amy's hands running through his hair before clasping together at the back of his neck.

Reluctantly, he pulled back, hands slipping easily into the back pockets of her jeans. "I've wanted to do that since I saw you at the carnival."

She closed the distance between them with a lingering kiss, "I wish you would have done that sooner."

"If I had known if you were dating someone or not..."

"You always could have asked," Amy pointed out, arms soon wrapping around his waist so she could be closer to him. "You know... we've got really crappy timing. First summer camp, four years ago and now..."

Pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth, he suggested, "then we should really make the most of the time we have, shouldn't we?"

Amy's mouth met his halfway in reply, the two teens uncertain of how much time had passed since they left the bonfire; but full well knowing that they couldn't stay out there all night. Plus, they also knew that it would only be a matter of time before someone started looking for them, the snapping of a twig in the nearby distance only affirming that fact. Mickie informed her friend that while Hunter had fallen asleep, it was late... late enough that Phil and Colt's grandparents were starting to worry.

**Two Days Later...**

The end of the week, also the final day that all teens would be at the lake, was a melancholy day. Since the night of the bonfire, Trish had more or less ignored everyone... isolating herself in her room at the lake house. Colt and Mickie had occupied their time watching movies and playing card games with Jeff and Maria while Amy and Phil more or less kept to themselves. Now, as they were all getting ready to leave, Trish sat in the van with her brother; Hunter leaning casually against his Jeep while he waited for his sister, Jeff and Mickie.

Mickie tucked a piece of paper into the pocket of her shorts, "even if I still think you're a bit of a loudmouth..." She punched Colt playfully on the arm. "It was nice meeting you, Colton."

He grinned at her, "just remember.. if your parents ever agree to it? You should totally come to Chicago."

Mickie caught the quick kiss shared between Jeff and Maria, "it'll probably be me and my step-brother."

"The more the merrier or whatever," Colt replied, giving the brunette teen a quick hug before she went to the Jeep to wait with Jeff, Maria joining her own cousin.

Amy sighed, ensconced quite comfortably in Phil's arms, "maybe one of these days, we'll finally get our timing right."

Phil smirked, his forehead resting against hers, "weren't you the one who was arguing against true love, fate and soul mates?"

"Well, if it's meant to work out, it'll work out..." She reasoned, her lips meeting his; "you know my brother is watching us."

"I know he's watching us, but it's not like we're doing anything that bad," regardless one hand moved to a back pocket of her jean shorts, "and besides, I live in Chicago, you live in Canada." A pause as he eyed one dark mark at the base of her neck, "he'll have to catch me first if he's going to kick my ass."

Amy couldn't argue that and really wasn't able to argue it verbally anyway, the pair finally separating when Hunter decided to honk the horn of the Jeep. And just as they had four years ago, Amy and Phil promised to keep in touch.. the strawberry blond also promising that she'd speak with her parents about visiting Chicago, if at all possible. With one last quick kiss, Amy finally went to the Jeep, arching an eyebrow at her brother's 'innocent' look.

.

.

.

**Notes: **Just adding & reminding... I still own nothing. Except the plot and any OC's that may appear.


	14. Chapter 13

**Part Thirteen: Unexpected Beginnings**

**Late Summer– 1999**

Now a sophomore at the University of Michigan in Ann Arbor, Amy was waiting to meet her new room-mate for the year; the redhead living off-campus after giving Co-Op housing a try her freshman year. Her best friend Trish was attending York University in Toronto, while Mickie was also at the University of Michigan. Jeff, after taking a year off to explore Europe, finally started at the University of Alberta with Chris and John. Randy, Adam and Jay also ended up in Toronto but at the University of Toronto instead of York. But really, Amy supposed she shouldn't be too surprised by that, the redhead carefully arranging photographs on a bulletin board in her bedroom. After the one summer at the lake, things had started to change in their close knit group of friends. Trish came clean with Chris, deciding after that to remain boyfriend free until Senior year while Chris briefly dated Mickie before focusing his full attention on hockey. John finally dropped his pursuit of Amy, but only after she started dating Randy mid-Junior year. Starting Senior year, Trish had begun dating Jay, their relationship the only one that lasted after graduation.

Maria Kanellis bit down on her lower lip, the college freshman getting ready to meet her room-mate for the year as she set down her suitcases in the modestly furnished living room. "Hello?"

Amy paused in making her bed, presuming that her room-mate had finally arrived, "just a second!" Sweeping her hair back into a low ponytail, she exited the room, "... Maria?"

The blond in question blinked, "Amy?" Stepping closer, she welcomed the embrace, "Amy, oh my gosh! It's been ages!"

Amy grinned, "tell me about it, I can't believe housing didn't give either of us any sort of notification. Had I known, I would have called you ahead of time or something." She eyed the suitcases quickly, "can I give you a hand with anything?"

"Yes, that would be great," Maria replied with a smile, "my parents are taking a tour of the campus or they claim that they would be here to help me out."

"I know how that goes, my brother helped me move in last year but this year he's busy.." Amy shook her head a little as they exited the apartment, "Mickie helped me with some of the furniture."

Maria's gaze grew curious, "is Mickie here too?"

Amy nodded, "yeah but she's staying on campus... we were the only two who busted out to the States for college, so we figured we should try to attend the same place."

Maria rolled her eyes a little, the two grabbing bags and boxes from the trunk, "my cousins are doing the same thing, only they're still in Chicago. Undecided about their majors, of course, but the guidance counselor wasn't expecting for either one of them to go to college." She paused as she re-balanced the boxes in her arms, "but you'd know that already, wouldn't you?"

"Kind of," Amy began as they made their way back to the apartment building, "I haven't really heard from Phil since after high school graduation. Freshman year was so crazy, I'm surprised I even found time to sleep some days."

"Those two told me horror stories when they came back for break," Maria groaned, taking her time as they navigated the hallway. "But you do like U of M, right?"

Amy beamed, setting down the bags in the living room once they reached their apartment. "It's a great place, the professors are pretty cool... it's kind of easy to get lost if you don't know where you're going but I'll be happy to help you out. And I'm sure Micks will say the same. Trust me, Maria, we'll make sure your first year here is a good one."

Maria let out a sigh of relief and then frowned, "I only brought a futon with me for my bedroom and that's in the back of my dad's truck... I wasn't sure what else I should bring for this place."

Amy rolled her eyes, "hey don't worry about it... most of my furniture is second hand anyway... Hunter didn't need most of it after he graduated from college." She bit down thoughtfully on her lower lip, "if your parents are taking the tour of campus, we still have some time here... we could do some grocery shopping or I can take you to the dorms? We'll go hang out with Mickie for a little while."

Maria nodded her agreement, "I just want to go set some of my stuff in my room first.. and use the restroom."

Amy pointed to the hallway, "bathroom is across the hallway from the bedrooms.. I left my door open already... I'll just call Mickie while you do that."

At that Maria disappeared to use the bathroom, then heading to the empty bedroom in the two bedroom apartment. And while she was doing that, Amy seated herself on the beat up couch in the living room, bringing out her cell phone so she could call Mickie. While they hadn't seen Maria, Colt or Phil since that one summer, Mickie had kept in touch with Colt as Amy had with Phil.

"... hello?"

"Hey Micks, it's Ames... you are not going to believe who my new room-mate is."

Mickie carefully balanced her cell phone between her ear and shoulder, "well … don't make me wait, who is it?"

"It's Maria.. as in Colt and Phil's cousin, Maria. She's a freshie here."

"No way!" The brunette exclaimed, "and you two are heading over here, right? Or do you want me to meet you two halfway or something?"

Amy shrugged though Mickie couldn't see it, "we'll meet you at the dorms.. then we can give Maria a tour of the campus... a good tour of the campus."

Mickie nodded, "sounds like a plan, man. I'll see you two in a bit."

Amy rolled her eyes as she ended the call, pocketing her cell phone while she waited for Maria. Having Mickie at the same college was one thing, but having Maria for a room-mate was something entirely different. Even if she didn't know Maria nearly as well as she did Mickie, it was nice having a familiar face to room with. The redhead was certain that they'd have their fare share of fun this year, starting today when they would head to the dorms.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing recognizable. I will, however, lay claim to the idea, the words and any OC's that may appear.

**Chapter Notes: **While I would have liked to have written more regarding teenage years and what have you, focusing that much on that time of their lives was never in my initial plans to begin with. The plot for this story has been revised and hopefully makes some sense. I should also probably state that there are really no pairings safe right now. I have my preferences and dislikes, but nothing is absolutely set in stone.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: It still doesn't belong to me.. I lay claim to any OC's that may appear but that's it.

**Part Fourteen: Catching Up**

Amy and Maria heard Mickie well before they actually saw her, but that was mostly because the enthused brunette was waiting for them on the lawn outside of the dorm. Just as Amy had done earlier, Mickie greeted the blond woman with a hug before linking arms with her to escort her inside of the building. Amidst the chaos, the three women managed to find an unoccupied part of the commons area.

"My roomie won't be here until tomorrow, so I'm free for the rest of the day." Mickie spoke as soon as they were seated in the first floor commons room. "Whatever the two of you want to do, I'm cool with that."

"Campus tour," Amy reminded first, "the non sanctioned version..." adding for effect. "Her parents are taking the normal tour right now, then I think we'll need to lend a hand with some futon moving."

Maria ran a hand through her hair, "thank you two, so much, for doing this. I was super nervous about college, let alone out of state."

Amy grinned, "trust us, it's no big deal. We can both relate to being new here."

Maria sent a curious look between the two, "where did everyone else end up?"

Mickie tapped her chin in thought, "well let's see... Trish is at York in Toronto; Randy, Adam and Jay are at the University of Toronto--"

"Which basically makes it easier to see them from time to time," Amy interrupted with a wry smile, "just giving you the heads up in case one of the three guys shows up at the front door."

"Like so many weekends last year," Mickie put in dryly, rolling her eyes before she continued. "Chris, Jeff and John are at the University of Alberta, but because Jeff took a year off, he's only a Freshie this year."

Maria frowned a bit, her voice genuinely curious. "What made you two decide to come to the States for college?"

Amy shrugged, "I can't speak for Mickie but I wanted a change of scenery. Here seemed as good of a place as any, plus, in relation to everyone else? We really aren't that far away."

Mickie nodded shortly, "basically what she said. Plus, I wanted to get away from my family. I love my folks, and my brothers aren't that bad, just... wanted something different."

"That's pretty much why I'm here at not at the University of Illinois with Phil and Colt." The blond woman rolled her eyes, "those two blockheads did mention something about how they'd stalk me every time the teams play each other though."

"We do play them this season, a home game for us.. but it won't be until October." Amy chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip, "at least I think that's what the schedule said."

Mickie rolled her eyes, "Amy's a DJ for the college radio station and a freelance for the newspaper, so you'd think she would know this stuff better."

Amy stuck out her tongue, "you try keeping all those athletic schedules straight... do you know how many teams our college has?"

Maria cleared her throat, "is there a college television station?"

"Yup," Amy pushed loose strands of hair behind her ears, "I can show you that on our tour of the campus or whenever really, we have plenty of time to do all of that. I'll introduce you to the Vice."

"Great," Mickie groaned, "just what I need... another Communications major."

"Don't hate because we have the best major."

"Oh please, you know you envy the Political Science."

The good natured banter ended quickly enough, the three women heading back to the apartment so they could meet up with Maria's parents. Once they'd gotten the futon settled in Maria's room, her parents were headed back to Illinois, but not before getting promises from both Amy and Mickie to watch over their daughter.

That was what Mickie and Amy had planned on doing anyway, already trying to figure out future meetings with friends on campus.

Mickie frowned as she finally checked her watch, "I'm wondering if a tour of Ann Arbor might be better, for now anyway. Tomorrow we can hit the campus, the boring parts and the interesting stuff.."

Amy arched an eyebrow, "and what about your room-mate that's arriving tomorrow, hmm? Shouldn't you be here to help--"

"Trust me Ames, I want to be far away from the dorm room."

"Oh no, not her again..." Amy made a face, "how did you get stuck with that idiot, anyway?"

Mickie glared, "I got stuck with Trashley because Amy didn't want to room in the dorms this year."

Amy smirked, "well if Mickie had said something before, honestly I could have applied for a three bedroom instead. The price wasn't that much different, plus with Mom helping me out a little bit this year..."

Mickie shook her head, "it's okay Ames, if worse comes to worse, I'll just have Jeff come down for the weekend."

Maria blinked at the exchange, "I take it this is someone I don't want to meet?"

The brunette nodded, "trust us, the chance that you'll lose brain cells is high just by hanging out with her for more than five minutes."

"That's if you don't want to cause her bodily harm first," Amy put in with a sigh. "And that also means that we should be prepared to have Mickie hanging around the apartment, a lot."

"If worse comes to worse, I can always reintroduce her to Beth.." Mickie's smile grew decidedly wicked, "come to think of it, I think those two have some unfinished business."

Amy snickered, shooting a look to Maria, "don't worry... we'll go over all of this when we get to downtown Ann Arbor. Plus, we can show you the best places to eat, hang out and to avoid."

Mickie beamed as they piled into Amy's car, "trust us Maria, you are going to love it here."

While the blond still looked somewhat intimidated, having two familiar faces around was certainly going to help. Especially since she was out of state with no family around, but then again, Mickie and Amy were further away from home with no real family around. Except for each other, obviously. Now all Maria could do was hope that her decision to attend college out of state wasn't a mistake.

.

.

.

End Note: Next chapter is already written and has already been added elsewhere.. I'm not sure when the next real update will come though.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine.

**.**

**.**

Part Fifteen: Speak of the Devil

Amy was seated in front of the dressing table that her grandmother insisted she have, why she needed one she still wasn't sure, carefully applying a blue 'M' outlined with gold; in traditional University of Michigan colors. Homecoming weekend was winding down slightly, a slew of activities already completed with the football game scheduled for later that day. And as the Communications major knew full well, the opponent was the University of Illinois. Mickie had already made plans with Colt to meet up before the game and to hang out with both Colt and Phil after the game. It would be the first time since that one summer that they would all be able to hang out again; and everyone was very much looking forward to it.

"Hey roomie?"

Amy met her room-mates questioning gaze via the mirror, "do you need the maize or blue?"

Maria shook her head, "nah, I figured tying the ribbons in my hair would be enough... unlike some people."

Amy stuck out her tongue, "Micks is dying her hair maize and blue for the occasion so I hardly think that painting two 'M's' on my face is going overboard. It's just school spirit."

"Whatever, Ames." Maria shifted her weight so she was leaning more against the doorway, "I was just curious... all of those pictures that you have on the wall. And on the mirror.."

"Just friends really," Amy replied with an easy smile, "some all the way back from primary school, some from summer camp.. some from high school and some more recent stuff. Birthday parties, camping trips, road trips, just goofing off..." She paused to inspect the finished M, "the two that you probably won't recognize are John and Randy, the blue eyed demon twins."

"They're cute," the blond remarked, "and you look close with them."

Amy half nodded, turning her attention to the second 'M'. "They were my next door neighbors in Calgary, then Randy and I started dating.. broke up right after graduation."

Maria's curiosity peaked, but she didn't want to pry, instead remaining silent; something that Amy picked up on easily.

"Even if Toronto isn't that far away, it would still be a long distance relationship. That's basically why we decided to split."

"I see," the blond replied carefully, waiting until Amy was finished with the second 'M' before speaking again. "Just curious about that since I first saw the pictures, that's all.. it's clear that the two of you are really close."

The redhead nodded her agreement, "Randy and I were always closer than John and I, definitely friends with both of them, just always was closer to Rand." A wry smile crossed her features, "I'm actually pretty surprised that he hasn't come to visit yet... by this time last year, he had already shown up twice. Oh well, it's not like we can't take a weekend trip to Toronto."

Maria tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear, the rest secured in a ponytail held back with maize and blue colored ribbons. "Where are we meeting everyone again?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "damn if I know, Micks still hasn't made up her mind if she wants us all to meet at the dorms or at the Big House. Or if we'll meet in Downtown. She claimed she would call once she had things figured out.. which had better be soon, otherwise Phil and Colt will be wandering around in hostile territory."

At that Maria nodded, following Amy into the living room of the apartment..

"Speak of the devil," Amy checked the caller id on the phone, "it's Micks."

Maria retreated temporarily to the kitchen to grab a few bottles of water for the game, given that she and Amy were still trying to recover their voices from the Homecoming rally just last night; the blond decided to grab a few more than usual.

"Well, according to Micks.. Colt and Phil would have been here by now, but, because Phil's girlfriend took so long to get ready... we'll just meet them after the game."

Maria made a face, "oh no, he's dating her again.." And then she instantly put up her hands, "don't get me wrong, Kelly is a nice girl, she's sweet and all that but she's just... well, she makes me look an accepted member of Mensa."

Amy rolled her eyes a little, setting the phone back on the cradle, "'Ria seriously, you aren't stupid.. a little bit of an airhead sometimes, but you aren't stupid. I'm sure we'll all get along fine."

Maria smiled warmly, about to reply to that when the doorbell made it's presence known. "That should be Micks?"

Amy shrugged, making her way over to the door and not bothering to check beforehand. "Could very well be," and then as she opened the door, "or not."

"Is that any way to greet your very bestest friend in the world?"

Amy swung the door back further, "if I had known that you three were coming.." recovering herself quickly enough, she wrapped up Trish for a quick hug; greeting the two males in the process. "Hey Jay, Randy.." The redhead had just released Trish when she found herself engulfed in very familiar arms, "we were just talking about you."

Randy directed a curious glance down to her, still not releasing her fully. "Talking to who?"

Amy nodded towards the still silent blond, "my room-mate, Maria Kanellis... 'Ria, I'd like to introduce you to Jay Reso and Randy Orton... miscreants, that's my room-mate Maria."

Trish smiled pleasantly, warmly speaking, "Maria... long time no see."

Maria smiled nervously, "likewise.." And then directing her attention towards the two males, "and nice to finally meet you."

Amy cleared her throat, "anyway.. I'm going to call Micks, let her know that we've got some extra bodies with us for the game... if the three of you are interested in joining us for Homecoming?"

Trish shrugged, "I'm always game.."

Jay smirked a little, "even if it's not real football, sure.. why not."

"Last game wasn't so bad I guess," Randy remained standing behind Amy, arms still wrapped loosely around her. "Can we talk later?"

"Sure, we'll talk later.." if Amy seemed bothered by the extra attention she certainly wasn't showing it. "And I really should call Micks.. make sure we can all attend the game. If not, then we'll just watch the game here.. meet up with them later."

The redhead finally distanced herself enough from Randy to call Mickie and inform the brunette of the latest developments. Given that Colt, Phil and Kelly wouldn't be in Ann Arbor until later, and that they'd still have at least two more years of attending homecoming games at the Big House; Mickie decided to head over to the apartment.


End file.
